Bullies VS Hooligans
by kiku-dii
Summary: It's the showdown! Bullies vs. hooligans! Eventual Asakiku at the end. Comedy! Romance! Action! Boys will be boys! Flying robot computers! Lots of spiders!Wave after wave of spiders! Someone call Kiku before Arthur does something dumb already! Enjoy!


**Okayyy~ I did this a loooong time ago, I decided I'll post it~** **There might be some mistakes. When it's in bold, it's older Arthur's thoughts. When it's in italics, that's like a event that happened. When it's normal, that it the present. This takes place in sixth grade. And yeah, Arthur here is kinda… dumb. But not stupid! Just… dumb.**

**Enjoy!**

**All schools have bullies no matter what, and it's practically not a school if it does not have one or two. Rumor has it that the school principal actually pays bullies to go in a school**

_A principal counts the amount of money she has in her hand. She hands them to a mean-looking kid strangling a boy. "that's the amount of cash I owe you, here" The boy counts the money before giving the weaker boy a wet willy." thanks, now i'm going to do some of my business now and you do yours."_

**And when you have bullies there's also "Hooligans"**

**And growing up in Hetalia Academy showed me many of those.**

Arthur and Kiku are walking down the hallway. All of the sudden Sadiq comes dashing down the hallway in a Santa suit and two cops following him. Arthur stares at the scene and then began talking to Kiku. Not unusual at all.

**That was Sadiq; he is a trouble-maker. His rival is sleep-head Heracles. He can probably sleep through anything.**

_Arthur taps his back "Heracles, I need some notes." Heracles is sleeping._

_The teacher asks Heracles a math question. Heracles is sleeping._

_There is a bomb threat. Everyone must evacuate. Heracles is sleeping**.**_

Arthur picks up his younger brother and walks him home. "My friends say Alfred and you are hooligans." he says. Arthur scrunches his face in confusion before replying "Do you have a dictionary with you?" Peter laughs and says he's stupid.

**Growing up, my vocabulary was short. My mom couldn't afford a vocabulary tutor. She thought she could do it instead.**

"_Really?" Arthur's mom, Amy made a thoughtful face._

"_Honey, do you want me to teach you?" she exclaims._

_Victim shakes his head "only if you know what fruitless means, it's a big vocabulary for me, and Francis called me fruitless."_

_Amy laughed "it means you have no fruit, Francis is a funny boy!" Arthur smiles and laughs._

**It was funny until the next day, when I looked it up in the Dictionary.**

"Hooligans, it means young people who do violent things aru." Yao looks up from his dictionary." Is that all you need?" Arthur smiled and thanked Yao. He was proud to be a hooligan and the look from Alfred's face looks like he was also proud to be a hooligan.

"I'm the greatest hooligan in this school!" he pumped his fists in the air. Yao made a face "Hooligans are violent, Alfred, listen to your self, you can't even hurt a fly."

**Yao was not lying.**

_A fly buzzes around Alfred's head. He desperately tries to dodge it. He whimpers and tries to shoo the fly away._

"Yao, you're jealous people don't say you're a hooligan." Alfred said "I can hurt anyone I want to."

**He can't.**

Arthur agreed with Alfred. He nodded his head and pushed him then they both ran away. Arthur and Alfred came back in 35 seconds. Alfred picked up his backpack from the floor and muttered sorry to Yao. Then they ran.

Sadiq was dragging his feet down the hallway. Today he has to go to after-school because he failed the social studies teat. He was sure Brazil was in the Hidden Leaf Village, now he has a F.

He saw Alfred and Arthur running down the hall. He stuck his foot up, and tripped Alfred. Arthur helped Alfred up, and then they both ran. Sadiq wondered why they were so happy.

**Sadiq does not seeing his victims happy. And he is a very good detective.**

"_OK, I want to know who wrote Sadiq sucks on the bathroom stall."_

_He looks at the suspects, Ivan looks happy…Francis looks scared…..Arthur looks uninterested…..Heracles is drooping…..Alfred is picking his nose…..why is Lilli in the line? Kiku glares at him…..and Matthew has black ink smeared on his hands. _

Alfred and Arthur told everyone that they were hooligans. Most of the reactions they got were people backing away from them.

"You see that, Iggy? They are scared of us, they want our reputation!" Arthur nodded. Little did they know, the bullies were at the end of the hall, waiting.

**We were so cool, and our moment of pride burned up when we saw the bullies.**

"So I got a text that you two are hooligans…." Ivan chewed his gum. His sister Kicked his and Alfred was across the hall watching it all break down, so he texted.

_Omg, WAR starts hooligans VS. BULLIES Raivis u beter get here, bring Vasliliene! Tori,u bettah take out your wings cause I am fightin :( _

**Bullies and Felix, Felix and bullies, they don't mix. So when the trio had the chance they gang up on them (but Ravis)**

_Sadiq walks down the hall .Felix grabbed his backpack and threw it to the 6th grades class then ran_

_Toris blamed Ivan for spray-painting "BULLY ON!" on the school walls_

_Ravis let Natalia borrow his pencils._

"so what their hooligans and so am I" he spoke up to the bullies. Arthur and Alfred was surprise, Alfred ran away. Natalia shrugged.

Ivan counted the people "there are 4 of us and 2 of you…I mean 3 of us" Sadiq rolled his eyes "anyways this school has bullies and only bullies, there's no room for hooligans, so hit the road."

Kiku sighed "and that's why Chef Ramsey should fix only fancy restaurants in Kitchen Nightmare huh?" Yao looked up to his brother "what's wrong?". Kiku shivered "remember when me and Arthur drank that weird substance in chemistry?"

"yeah, and you guys gets all funky when one of you do something stupid" Yao continued.

**That really happened, me and Kiku calls it stupid senses, Yao thinks it's not true. Of course, Yao does not like me, cause they are rich.**

"_Brother, did this peasant get in your mind?" Yao pokes his brother's forehead._

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop Iggy from doing something stupid"

"w-wait!" Yao yelled. Maybe this think is true. He hoped it won't get his brother in trouble.

**Did I mention Yao is scared of spiders? That's his only fear. No one knows but me and his brother, Kiku showed me a video of it.**

_Yao sees a Daddy Long Legs he makes a face of fear but killed it with Kiku's' socks. Then another spider came he reached over to kill it, but another one came and another, and another. Soon there was a wave of spiders and Yao screamed then fainted. Kiku, in the corner recorded it and sended it to Arthur._

"Hi Kiku…"Arthur mumbled. His face was covered with bruises and he had a cast.

"Is this thing with the hooligan fight?"

"Yeah, we lost"

"so I was late…."

"that was the best fight I ever had!" Arthur exclaimed. Kiku smiled.

"did you land any hits?"

"yeah! I dodged a punched then I swinged my arms around, I hit everyone!"

**That was a lie,what really happened…Toris and Ravis came, then I ran I fell down some staircases because I slipped on a Pokemon card on the floor.**

_Arthur ran the fastest he ever could, meanwhile,Emil and Leon were playing pokemon cards. Instead of flipping a coin they tossed a card._

"_Heads, that does 70 damage to your pokemon" said Leon. They were so into the game, they did not notice Arthur rushing past them, slipping on the Bidoof card on the ground, and falling down the stairs._

**I broke my arm that day and needed 56 stitching to my body, also Botox to stop my headaches. I got a cut to my arm that cause lots of bleeding and a infection that caused a disease no one known of, I got to call it Bidoof. My mom couldn't pay the bills so we jumped the border to Canada where I learned French. My mom fell in love with a man I hated he killed Kiku and beated me daily after Mom leaves for work. Then I ran away with all of my belongings and left my old life behind….wait, Kiku says that never happened. I actually had some bruises and a sprained arm. But a lot happened after that. Kiku moved out for a long time, and then I got to see Kiku in my third year of highschool.**

"_Kiku…is that you?" Arthur swinted, and after realizing who it was, he engulfed Kiku in his embrace. Kiku couldn't help but cry a little. "It- it's been so long! Where were you!"_

**A year later I fell in love with him, and he loved me back.**

"_Ummmm… I… like you too…" Kiku muttered. Arthur smiled and took Kiku's hand in his own._

"_Really?" He asked, to make sure._

_Kiku nodded, and to prove it, he leaned forward, capturing Arthur's lips in a light kiss._

**So now it's….. four years and we are still in a relationship. And I have to brag, we are a (sexually) active couple. I love the life I have now, but I always love to remember the little things.**

Present~~~

Arthur petted Kiku's dark hair, burying his face in it and smelling the sweet raspberry scent to it. He turned off the television with one hand. Sighing, he shifted the sleeping Kiku on top of his chest. Kiku muttered something in his sleep, but did not wake. Arthur let his self relax, tomorrow he had his day off, so did Kiku, they had the same job. About to fall asleep, Arthur spoke.

"Good night, Kiku. I love you…" He murmured. Kiku did not move.

"…love you too…"

**Annnd that the end. Okay, who liked it? Who did not? Review!**


End file.
